AristoCATS
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Yay for lame titles/combinations! Ahem, anyway, on with the summary: Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots have another sibling, one that no one else knows about and when he comes into their city things change, but whether for the better or worse, they don't know yet, but they can only hope it's for the former. HIATUS DUE TO LACK OF INSPIRATION.
1. Chapter 1

HAT: It had to be done!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not CATS (TTT-TTT) and not Aristocats (TT-TT), but the plot and OCs, I do own :D! I also own this pound cake! Okay, no I don't, my mom made it, but I own this slice! *holds up slice* So I feel better *eats cake* Enjoy!**

* * *

Skimbleshanks runs a paw through his head fur and lets out a heavy sigh. He jumps off after a long day and says goodbye to the humans of the Night Mail with a wave of his long brown tail. He turns and breaks into a run, eager to get home after being away for a while. Despite how much he loves being on the train, he can't get enough of home. He looks away for a moment before he slams into another orange body. He gets up and looks down at a stocky orange tom with orange fur, a white stomach, muzzle, tail tip, left paw up to the middle of his forearm and fingers.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin'!" a deep, almost rough voice complains before yellow eyes focus on the vested tom. "Wait a second... Skimble?!"

"T-Thomas?!" stutters the tabby.

"Well, I be a monkey's uncle, it's really you!" cries Thomas as he picks up the tom and gives him a hug.

A chuckle from the Railway Cat as he allows himself to be briefly picked up before he hugs the other tom and picks him up. "You outta be!"

"Gotten strong, I see," mutters the yellow eyed tom, rubbing his side.

Skimble smirks. "You gotta be when you're the Railway Cat. Tom, I never thought I'd see you again..."

Thomas nods. "Ditto... is Jenny around here?"

"Yes, thought I'd never see her either after three years of separation, but we got back together. Who knew it'd be decades before the three of us would be reunited!"

"Thomas? Who is this?" a feminine French accented voice asks.

"Huh? Oh, this is my brother."

Skimble sees a pure white queen with sapphire eyes and a golden collar on and behind her four kits, one is an orange tom-kit with a paler orange belly and sapphire eyes wearing a blue bow tie, the next is a white queen-kit with sapphire eyes like her mother with an orange bow on the side of her neck, the next is a black tom-kit with a silver stomach and sapphire eyes wearing a red bow tie, and the final is a queen-kit that seems younger than the former three who are of the same litter, and she's orange with a black belly, black streaks in her headfur. and yellow eyes with a purple bow on the side of her neck.

He bows with his right arm at his waist and left warm behind his back and gives them a warm grin. "Skimbleshanks at your service," he introduces himself before standing up, "and your names would be?"

"I'm Duchess," the white queen informs.

The orange one straightens up. "I'm Toulouse!"

"I'm Marie," the white one says, trying to seem completely innocent, but Skimble knows all too well that kits are mischievous.

"I'm Beloiz," the black one mutters, eyeing the claimed brother.

"A-and I'm Yetai," the orange and black one says with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I'd love to stay and chat, but if I stay any longer I'm afraid the tribe will assume the worst."

Yellow eyes blink and his brother shakes his head in disbelief. "Tribe? What tribe?"

Skimble rubs the back of his neck. "The Jellicle tribe... you know... that song that mom used to sing?"

Thomas makes a face. "She sang a lot of songs."

"_Jellicle cats are black and white, Jellicle cats are rather small, Jellicle cats are merry and bright, and pleasant to hear when we caterwaul! Jellicle cats have cheerful faces, Jellcile cats have bright black eyes. We like to practice our airs and graces and wait for the Jellicle Moon to rise,_" Skimble sings quickly while nodding his head to the rhythm and then more vigorously when his brother nods (A/N: weote that all from memory... is that sad?). "Sound familiar?"

"Yeah, yeah! She used to sing a lot of songs... she was part of that tribe you speak of?"

"Yeah, didn't find that out for a while, but she was and she was set up to be the Gumbie Cat. I'd love to stay and chat, but your owner must be worrying and if I don't get back within the next five minutes, Jenny's gonna kill me and dance over my grave singing my song. Meet me here tomorrow!" Skimble mutters quickly before bowing to them and whirling around and taking off towards his home. He has high hopes that he'll see his brother the next day, but he has to survive his sister first.

* * *

HAT: How's that for a first chapter? I hope that you all enjoyed.

Marie: I'm sure that someone liked it.

Victoria: Mhm, there are a lot of readers that like your stories.

HAT: My two white queens! How're you doing?

Both: Good.

HAT: So will you both help me?

Victoria: Pretty please-

Marie: Review-

HAT: Oooor-

Victoria: Macavity-

Marie: Will

HAT: Not give you a cookie! XD Something's wrong with me.

Both: Yeah there is...


	2. Chapter 2

HAT: Okay, let's hope that this next chapter also goes good. *fingers crossed*

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own CATS or Aristocats... though I do own my OC and the plot... Is that a plus?**

* * *

An orange blur flies into the junkyard and before he knows it he's tackled by multiple kits, eager to hear of his latest adventure. He doesn't get the chance to get anything out no matter how he tries, but he waits patiently. He nuzzles each head that gets under his chin and when he's finally allowed up he stands, glad to have the weight of multiple kits off his chest. His sharp glass-green eyes glance around and he can't find the cat he's trying to find.

"Where's Jenny?"

"She's out with Jelly visiting their human," explains a small black and white tux.

"Thank you, Misto," the Scottish tom grunts before he hears them whining and he pauses. "When I get back I promise I'll tell about my wee adventure."

When he gets a few grumbles in reply he turns around and darts into the city. His immediate goal is his sister and to inform her of the news. He slows down when he nears the home of the human pet that Jellylorum and Jennyanydots share. He's lucky the owner doesn't mind cats otherwise he and Asparagus would've nearly died trying to visit the two. He slips in through the cat door and his ears perk to hear for where his sister is. He follows her scent up the stairs and finds his sister curled up in her human's lap.

"Jen! I need to talk to you!" Skimbleshanks calls.

The pale orange queen looks at him in the doorway and holds up a finger before looking up at her owner and softly saying, "Let go, please." The human queen lets go and the cat queen jumps down to see her brother, walking out of the room and into a spare bedroom. "What is it Skimble?"

"Thom's back," the orange tom answers. "He's alive!"

She blinks and speaks with a quivering voice. "Which one?"

"O'Malley."

Dark brown eyes blink in surprise. "Thomas O'Malley? He's alive?"

"Yes, I ran into him at the train station and I'm seeing him tomorrow. He settled down and has a family."

"If only the same could be said for you," she teases before a grin spreads across her face. "I can't believe our brother's alive."

"Neither can I... it's so nice that we'll have the chance to reconnect."

A nod. "Aye... I've always wondered what happened to him... He was with da when we ran he... I thought he was dead," admits the orange tabby, remembering their father the first day he went insane.

Pale orange arms embrace him and his darker orange arms hold his sister while his glass-green eyes close, making tears collect on his eyelashes. He allows his younger sister to comfort him. She doesn't remember that much about Marcus other than what happened when he terrorized the junkyard and knows that her brother took the damage for her, for the tribe, and that he has scars both physically and emotionally. The guilt that she saw him feel over not being able to save their brother was immense and only now does she see that weight be released.

"It's okay, Skimble," she assures. "You want to spend the night here?"

He takes a shaky breath and shakes his head. "No, I don't have to..." he murmurs, wiping his eyes, but when he looks at her he can see that he has no choice and curls up, laying his head in her lap. "Okay."

She runs her paw through her brother's head fur and lulls him to sleep, knowing that he's drained at the moment with everything running through his mind at once and from running straight to her. This tom has a habit for pushing the limits and this always ends up in a batter state no matter if it's physical, emotional, or mental, he always does. Her gaze lifts and she wonders what her other brother's doing.

* * *

HAT: Pretty short, but I had no idea what to do with it until now.

Thomas O.:Why're there two Thomas'?

HAT: I dunno, I didn't think about you when I made the other Thomas.

Thomas O.: *rolls eyes* Of course. Can I go? I've gotta groovy beat for Scat Cat.

HAT: I'll let you go it you help me say it.

Thomas O.: Of course.

HAT: Pretty-

Thomas O.: Please-

Both: Review!


End file.
